


The Heart That Beats

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Yami no Schwarz [7]
Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Fusion, M/M, Stages of Love, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll always be faithfully dangerous, lost and lovely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart That Beats

**Author's Note:**

> This steals wholesale the original [Stages of Love](http://community.livejournal.com/stagesoflove) format, but is not an official part of that challenge. The thought came to me as I was writing up pieces for the latest round of the challenge, and Eliza encouraged it along, then betaed the result. All titles taken from the gorgeous Over the Rhine song, "[Faithfully Dangerous](http://www.lyricsdownload.com/over-the-rhine-faithfully-dangerous-lyrics.html)." I'll twist just about anything for my nefarious purposes.

**The Young Night Flutters**   
_Attraction_

"I have a gift for you," Muraki croons, and Tsuzuki bares his teeth, but it's only out of habit. The boy beside Muraki watches him with eyes greener than any he's seen; he's reminded of fireflies, a happy memory from before he was anybody's pet monster. He feels that happiness redoubling, laced through with pain. It's the boy Muraki's brought him, he's certain. The boy Muraki's hurt.

Tsuzuki thinks vengeance, ripping, biting. That gains him a wave of vicious joy, a spark of life in luminous eyes.

"You like it, then." Muraki sounds pleased.

_We'll kill you_, Tsuzuki thinks. "Yes."

**Angels Drag Us Down**   
_Romance_

Tsuzuki's attached to their new team member, Tatsumi's been informed. While that means their major roadblock has already been overcome, it also means Tatsumi doesn't have much choice in being likewise attached.

Given the role he's been assigned and the boy's purported talent, there's reason for trepidation.

Tatsumi gathers himself in the corridor, lets his shadows cloak his emotions; no one ordered him not to. Satisfied he's prepared, he opens the door to the boy's room.

Ambition to match his own rolls off the beauty on the bed. He looks like victory, fierce and perfect.

Tatsumi sets to wooing him.

**Leave the Scar**   
_Passion_

Given his childhood, Hisoka's never expected much from his life. He expected even less after Muraki took him, though he hoped to live long enough for revenge. Now he doesn't hope; he plots, scheming with Tatsumi deep into the night, exchanging bloody-minded feeling with Tsuzuki.

When, of course, they're not all otherwise occupied.

Muraki hurt him, and Hisoka hates him for that, but Tsuzuki and Tatsumi both work toward his pleasure, and he can feel that it's genuine. They love him in their way. He might love them in his.

Not that love is a necessity; he's done without before.

**Cradle Together and Fall Down**   
_Intimacy_

"I met Abyssinian of Weiss tonight," Tatsumi murmurs into Hisoka's ear. "I think they'll be of use."

He feels Hisoka's body coil with tension, the air thickening with anticipation. "We're moving, then."

"We have Watari back. That's all we were waiting for."

"Yes. What else?"

Tatsumi smiles in the darkness. Of course Hisoka knows there's more. "He has Tsuzuki's eyes. And a sister."

"As Tsuzuki had a sister." Hisoka's silent a moment. Tatsumi waits. "I'll make Muraki curious, if he's not already. We'll have allies."

Tatsumi draws his hand down Hisoka's spine. "We'll have everything."

Hisoka's answer is a kiss.

**Yours Inside Me**   
_Commitment_

Since Ruka was taken away, Tsuzuki's let himself drift. Hisoka changed that, re-ignited his rage against the Muraki line. Muraki protects himself these days, but Tsuzuki's growing stronger. He only waits for the sake of Hisoka's plan.

Now things have come full circle. He looks into the narrowed eyes of Ruka's descendant, and knows that she escaped, that she is dead, but here's the chance to have what's left of her. He thinks the satisfaction he feels might be Hisoka's too; sometimes he can't tell.

If it's a gift, he'll take it. It's better than any of Muraki's.

Save one.


End file.
